starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Unidentified ghost (This Sacred Land)
|fgcolor= |image=GhostTerrazine SacredLand Comic1.JPG |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion (?–2506) "Bel'Shir" (2506– |gender=Male |birth= |death= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown (formerly) Purple (through terrazine exposure) |job=Ghost agent |family= }} An unnamed ghost agent (known to Egon Stetmann as the "lesser minnion) took part in the the operation to retrieve the terrazine crazed scientist Egon Stetmann from Bel'Shir. In the process, he succumbed to the influence of terrazine, and now works to further "Bel'Shir's" agenda.Robert Brooks (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Andrew Dalhouse ©. (October 10, 2019). StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 3. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 3 Accessed 2019-10-10. Biography The ghost was part of a team sent to Bel'Shir to retrieve influential terran scientist Egon Stetmann. He flew in a medivac dropship piloted by Captain Neimi and Ensign Wallace, and escorted by viking cover. The three discussed Stetmann, and the ghost assumed he had died on the planet, and that they would merely confirm that he did die. However they soon came under fire by Tal'darim phoenixes, which the ghost apologized for not sensing. They had their viking cover to engage the attackers while the medivac made an emergency landing. On the planet, the ghost and his companions moved to Stetmann's last known location, his science lab, but found it torn apart. They were then surrounded by a swarm of mechanical zerg, and the ghost told them to put their hands up. A harvesting bot labeled Gary descended, and guided the group to a cave, where the ghost sensed a psionic presence within. Inside they found Egon Stetmann, augmented by terrazine and controlling the Mecha Swarm.Robert Brooks (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Andrew Dalhouse ©. (August 15, 2019). StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 1 Accessed 2019-08-15. Stetmann deliberated how to kill them for their tresspasses, which caused Wallace to speak out. The ghost slapped him, saying the penalty for rudeness was death. As Stetmann decided what mecha zerg he would use to kill them, the ghost saw the mecha zergling as adorable, and petted him, which the mecha zergling responded to with joy. As the ghost negotated, he reminded Wallace and Neimi that Stetmann, being psionic, could read their every thought. Stetmann went on to explain what he had done on Bel'Shir, and how terrazine had increased his vision, allowing him to build Gary and the Mecha Swarm to defend Bel'Shir from the Tal'darim. The ghost convinced Stetmann that they would help him defeat the Tal'darim, to which Stetmann told him that the only way to prove himself was to take a dose of terrazine himself.Robert Brooks (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Andrew Dalhouse ©. (September 12, 2019). StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 2. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 2 Accessed 2019-09-12. The ghost reluctantly accepted, and his eyes turned purple with the glow of terrazine. The ghost led the Mecha Swarm and Gary (now Super Gary) to assault the Tal'darim. The ghost sniped the leader of the Tal'darim on Bel'Shir, Fourth Ascendant Malain, through the window of his nexus, throwing them into chaos. Gary and the Mecha Swarm then rushed in, as the ghost set off explosives in the Tal'darim base camp. As the battle raged, the ghost contacted Wallace and Neimi, who told him the medivac had been repaired and ready to go. He returned to the ship, retrieving a sedative. As Stetmann tried to find his "lesser minion" and accused Gary of having stepped on him, the ghost snuck up on Stetmann and used the sedative on him. He then told Gary he had a choice, to stay on Bel'Shir or come with his master as they took him off world. Gary went with the Dominion group. The medivac left the planet, and the terrazine-infused ghost reflected that it was Bel'Shir's voice that told him to take Stetmann away, so that he could build her congregation on many worlds through the stars.Robert Brooks (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Andrew Dalhouse ©. (October 10, 2019). StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 3. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 3 Accessed 2019-10-10. Notes The ghost has a name that's used internally within Blizzard, but he goes unnamed in This Sacred Land. He has not appeared in works prior to the comic series. The team would like to use him in future works, but as of BlizzCon 2019, nothing has been confirmed in this regard.2019-11-07, Followup on the 14 page BlizzCon lore packet: The (very few) questions that got answered. Reddit, accessed on 2019-11-20 References Category:Terran characters in This Sacred Land Category:Terran ghosts